leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.2
| Data EU-NE = 2017-01-25 | Data EU-W = 2017-01-25 | Data NA = 2017-01-25 | Związane = Opis patcha 7.2 | Poprzedni = V7.1 | Następny = V7.3 }}__TOC__ i były ekscytującym dodatkiem przedsezonowym, podejmujemy pewne kroki, aby gracze mogli wybrać coś innego, nie czując się źle. Poza ważnymi przedmiotami zajmujemy się także kilkoma innymi rzeczami. i utrzymują swoje aleje w śmiertelnym uścisku we wczesnej fazie gry i chcemy ten uścisk trochę poluzować. W międzyczasie staje się niezwykle popularny jak drugi przycisk do panicznej ucieczki w połączeniu z , co jest dość frustrujące. Trochę bardziej różnicujemy oba czary — niżej znajdziecie więcej szczegółów. To wszystko od nas w tym patchu! Mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczymy się na Summoner's Rift, pod warunkiem, że nie rozszarpie nas najpierw na strzępy. Powodzenia, miłej zabawy.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 26.01.2017 * **Czuły dotyk: Potwory w dżungli teraz atakują Dariusa, jeśli zostaną przyciągnięte , zamiast dać się przeciągać po całej mapie Bohaterowie *Warwick Rozkiełznany Gniew Zaun — Ujawnienie *Zwiastun „Gniew Zaun” *Zwiastun „Tworzenie Koszmaru” *Prezentacja bohatera Warwicka , ale też trochę ją wzmocnić w porównaniu z aktualnym stanem. Taniec Cienia reprezentuje sobą to, co podoba nam się w jej stylu zabijania — jest widoczny, ma odpowiedni czas przerwy między użyciami i daje przeciwnikom czas na zareagowanie, aby utrzymać ją z dala od celu. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, uważamy, że to odpowiednie miejsce, aby pomóc Akali skutecznie przeskakiwać między kolejnymi ofiarami, gdy już się rozkręci.}} * **Skalowanie: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku zmniejszone o 10 pkt. na poziomach 1-14. ***Premia Noxiańskiej Potęgi: (poz. 1-6): 40/40/45/45/45/45 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 30/30/35/35/35/35 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ***Premia Noxiańskiej Potęgi: (poz. 7-13): 50/60/70/80/90/100/110 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80/90/100 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ***Premia Noxiańskiej Potęgi: (poz. 14-18): 120/140/160/180/200 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku (bez zmian) * **Obrażenia styliska: 50% obrażeń ostrza ⇒ 35% obrażeń ostrza *Ogólne **Pancerz: 26 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. * **Uzdrowienie przy rzuceniu: 4% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 6% maksymalnego zdrowia * **Naprawa naprawy błędu: Czas działania Prawdziwego Męstwa odświeża się przy podstawowych atakach przeciw celom niebędącym stworami ⇒ podstawowych atakach i użyciach umiejętności przeciw celom niebędącym stworami * **Skalowanie: 0,65 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia: 9-105 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 15-117 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Konsekwentny Pix: Obrażenia Pixa zwiększają się z każdym poziomem, zamiast co drugi poziom * **Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many : użycie Medytacji na chwilę, aby zredukować nadciągające obrażenia, a potem natychmiastowe jej przerwanie i wznowienie ofensywy. Drugi przypadek wykorzystuje Medytację do resetowania ataków — również wymaga dobrego refleksu, ale nie jest tak samo ważnym momentem dla Yi (w porównaniu z innymi postaciami korzystającymi z podstawowych ataków). Wyjaśniamy, że tymi zmianami nie pozbędziemy się zastosowań wynikających z natychmiastowego przerwania Medytacji! Zamiast tego sprawimy, że podtrzymanie umiejętności będzie bardziej kuszące i mniej karzące, aby decyzja nie była tak nierówna.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Jak : Jeżeli pierwszy cios Podwójnego Uderzenia zabije jednostkę, drugi zacznie wyszukiwać cel w odległości do 300 jednostek (priorytetowo wybiera śmiertelne ciosy) * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Cisza!: Podtrzymywanie Medytacji wstrzymuje czas działania i **'NOWOŚĆ' - Medytuję: Teraz daje Masterowi Yi 1 ładunek za każdą sekundę podtrzymywania — szczególnie w alei — powinno nagradzać kreatywne Nidalee bez umieszczania ich ponownie na szczycie.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 511 pkt. ⇒ 540 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Pułapkowe totemy: Pułapki są teraz niewidzialne, mają 3 pkt. zdrowia i są wyłączane przez **Maksymalna liczba pułapek: Bez ograniczeń ⇒ 4/6/8/10 na poziomach 1/6/11/16 * **Minimalne podstawowe leczenie: 25/45/65/85/105 pkt. ⇒ 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. **Maksymalne podstawowe leczenie: 50/90/130/170/210 pkt. ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 70/90/110/130/150 pkt. ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie: Teraz posiada skalowanie w wysokości 0,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku (nie zwiększa się z ładunkami Zamaszystego Cięcia) Przedmioty Destrukcja ). Z tego powodu zwiększamy obrażenia destrukcji niezależnie od momentu zakupu, ale zmiana będzie miała największy wpływ przy wczesnym zakupie. Skompletowanie (lub nawet ), gdy zacznie się zyskiwać przewagę, powinno lepiej umożliwić zabójcom zadawanie obrażeń, które są im potrzebne do odpowiedniego rozkręcenia się.}} *Podstawowa skuteczność: Destrukcja natychmiast daje 40% ⇒ 60% swojej wartości jako stałe przebicie pancerza. Reszta skaluje się z poziomem wrogiego bohatera. *Przykład: 10 pkt. destrukcji daje 6 pkt. stałego przebicia pancerza z miejsca i 0,22 pkt. stałego przebicia pancerza za każdy poziom przeciwnika, osiągając pełną wartość 10 pkt., gdy przeciwnicy mają 18. poziom. i , Mroczne Ostrze powinno być tym wielkim zakupem, jeżeli chcecie zainwestować w destrukcję i mordować każdego, kto nie jest obrońcą. To powiedziawszy, wielu bohaterów, którzy powinni kupować ten przedmiot (jak czy ), zamiast niego sięgają po inny potężny przedmiot, jak czy Ostrze Nieskończoności, aby zadawać jeszcze większe obrażenia. Zwiększamy trochę skuteczność efektu Mrocznego Ostrza, aby lepiej sprawdzał się w sytuacjach, w których powinien.}} *Obrażenia Nocnego Łowcy: 50 pkt. ⇒ 75 pkt. jest to wyjątkowy przedmiot dla konkretnego stylu gry, który przegrywa z innymi (w tym wypadku z ). Podoba nam się różnica między tymi dwoma przedmiotami, ale trudność w odpowiednim stosowaniu efektu użycia Ostrza zniechęca do niego ludzi. Zmiana czasu odnowienia otwiera więcej możliwości i daje więcej miejsca na błędy podczas używania tarczy magii, przez co przedmiot nie jest tak karzący, gdy źle przewidzi się walkę drużynową. Dodajmy do tego możliwość zyskania kilku tarcz magii podczas walk i może być to zmiana, która sprawi, że Ostrze będzie jeszcze ostrzejsze. I to nie tylko w nocy.}} *Czas odnowienia: 45 sek. ⇒ 30 sek. *Tarcza ninja: Aktywacja efektu użycia Ostrza Nocy podczas niewidzialności/kamuflażu nie przerywa już ukrywania się w zeszłym sezonie. Mimo że z jego specyficznych statystyk może skorzystać tylko kilku bohaterów, ci, którzy mogą ( , , ), są w stanie posiąść olbrzymią potęgę. Gdy zostanie kupiony jako pierwszy przedmiot, efekt użycia Miecza-Pistoletu zadaje obrażenia niczym piąte zaklęcie dla większości postaci, dzięki czemu mogą przytłoczyć przeciwników za jego pomocą. Chcemy, aby użytkownicy Miecza-Pistoletu czuli się dobrze, sięgając po tak agresywny przedmiot, ale był on jednak zbyt skuteczny.}} *Obrażenia efektu użycia: 250 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 175-250 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Regeneracja many: +75% podstawowej regeneracji many ⇒ +125% podstawowej regeneracji many *Leczenie: 130 pkt. + 20 pkt. za poziom celu (150-490 pkt.) ⇒ 40 pkt. + 25 pkt. za poziom celu (65-490 pkt.) . Może być tak dlatego, że wszyscy kupują (czytajcie wyżej), więc chcemy sprawdzić, jak ten patch zmieni wykorzystywanie przedmiotów dla wspierających, zanim poczynimy większe zmiany w Przysiędze Rycerskiej. To powiedziawszy, niższa cena powinna zachęcić wspierających do zmiany nawyków.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2300 szt. złota stał się znacznie popularniejszy. Czynimy Oko Ekwinokcjum bardziej atrakcyjnym dla Obrońców, którzy będą mogli rozwiązać oba problemy za pomocą jednego kamienia.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota ⇒ 2300 szt. złota *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 0% ⇒ 10% *Wzmocnienie prędkości ataku: 20% ⇒ 20%-35% zależnie od poziomu celu *Wzmocnienie wysysania zdrowia: 20 pkt. ⇒ 20-35 pkt. zależnie od poziomu celu i ), Kielich kiepsko się sprawdza w utrzymywaniu wspierających przy życiu. Trochę więcej odporności na magię powinno naprowadzić go na dobre tory.}} *Odporność na magię: 25 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 25 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 35 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. Summoner's Rift Usprawnienia dżungli Ogólne *Początkowe pojawienie się stworów w dżungli: 1:37 ⇒ 1:40 *Pojawienie się i : 1:49 ⇒ 1:52 *Obrażenia od ataku: 45 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zadyszka: Obrażenia od ataku zmniejszają się w czasie pierwszych pięciu ataków do 50 pkt. (zgodnie ze zmniejszającą się prędkością ataku Ponurnika w czasie pierwszych pięciu ataków) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Bum, bum: Pierwsze dwa ataki Ponurnika wyświetlają się jako trafienia krytyczne *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Początkowe pojawienie się: Pomiędzy 5:00 i 5:30 ⇒ 6:00 i 6:30 *Uczta: Wędrujące Kraby zjadają teraz pobliskie . Jeżeli zabijecie je podczas jedzenia, to nie macie serca. Specjalizacje mógł sprawdzać się przy długich potyczkach.}} *Czas działania tarczy: 4 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. *Podstawowa wytrzymałość tarczy: 10-180 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 3-54 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) za każdego wrogiego bohatera (maksymalnie 15-270 pkt.) Czary przywoływacza : czaru używanego natychmiast, gdy sytuacja zrobi się nieciekawa. Uważamy, że Duch ma swoje miejsce, jeżeli chodzi o unikanie ganków, ale nie powinien być tak skuteczny podczas już trwających ganków. Problem jest w tym, że Duch daje pełną prędkość natychmiast, czym zmniejsza karę za wolny czas reakcji.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - 0-60 w dwie sekundy: Prędkość ruchu Ducha zwiększa się teraz w czasie pierwszych dwóch sekund, zamiast aktywować się natychmiast Wskaźnik "ujawnienia" , zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że stare efekty cząsteczkowe wprowadzały duże zamieszanie. Aktualizujemy je, aby były bardziej przejrzyste i mniej natrętne.}} *Oczy Wróżbity: Jednostki ujawnione za pomocą Rozkwitu Wróżbity wyświetlają teraz efekty cząsteczkowe „ujawnienia” *Krople do oczu: Efekt cząsteczkowy wskaźnika „ujawnienia” został uproszczony, aby nie był tak natrętny Aktualizacja klienta League Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ruchomy czat: Gracze mogą teraz odczepić okno czatu, przesuwać je i zmieniać rozmiar. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Masz nową wiadomość: W późniejszym czasie podczas tego patcha wprowadzimy do zaktualizowanego klienta zakładkę „Wiadomości”. Będzie ona centrum najnowszych informacji nt. League of Legends oraz prac społeczności dostępnym z poziomu klienta. Ważniejsze poprawki *Ikony statystyk na stronie run zostały zastąpione tekstem dla lepszej czytelności. *Jakiś czas po premierze tego patcha planujemy naprawić błąd, który sprawia, że wiadomości klubowe są oznaczone jako nieprzeczytane, nawet jeżeli zostały przeczytane. *Dodano instrukcje na temat wypełniania (np. Shift+kliknięcie) stron z runami, aby przyspieszyć ich tworzenie. *Wprowadzono usprawnienia, które powinny umożliwić streamerom korzystanie z okienkowego trybu łapania obrazu w popularnym programie do streamowania. Ustawienia nagrywania najlepszych zagrywek Rotacyjne Tryb Gry *Na zmianę atakujcie i brońcie Nexusa za pomocą arsenału wyjątkowego sprzętu oblężniczego. *Zniszczcie bazę szybciej niż przeciwnicy (w trybie ataku), a zwycięstwo będzie wasze. *Średni czas trwania gry wynosi 25 minut. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Kolejka Solo/Duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy *Pozbyto się braku konsekwencji co do tego, jak ujawniały i wyłączały totemy. * teraz prawidłowo wystrzeliwuje drugi strzał, jeżeli pierwszy atak zabije wrogiego bohatera. * prawidłowo uderza w przeciwników ukrywających się w zaroślach lub mgle wojny. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nasiona z i nie przestrzegały swojego limitu przy pojawianiu się. * już prawidłowo odbija się do przeciwników oznaczonych , jeżeli LeBlanc jest zbyt daleko. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że mogła przerwać efekty kontroli tłumu nałożone za pomocą umiejętności wywołujących przemieszczenie. * nie wydłuża już czasami zasięgu pierwszego podstawowego ataku celu trafionego , gdy jego efekt przestanie działać. Ups. *Ataki z wykorzystaniem teraz prawidłowo generują tarczę z przy pełnym poziomie zdrowia. *Drugie użycie teraz prawidłowo zadaje obrażenia totemom na poziomie 16. i wyższych. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wskaźnik wzmocnionej był widoczny przez mgłę wojny. * nie są już przemieszczane przez . Coś tam, coś tam, stwory... *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zwłoki mogły przechwycić w ARAM. Ups. *Wrogie tarcze magii nie są już zużywane, gdy przebywający w pobliżu dokona ewolucji umiejętności. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gdy użyła na w tej samej chwili, w której on wywołał wybuch na kilku celach, to stawał się bardzo szybkim piratem. *Wskaźnik zasięgu jest teraz konsekwentny we wszystkich skórkach. * nie gada już podwójnie, gdy korzysta z , jeżeli już coś mówi. *Naprawiono błąd w trybie obserwatora, który sprawiał, że podczas przeskakiwania w przód lub tył, czasami pozostawiała elementy swojego sprzętu na mapie. * nie wydaje już niezwykle głośnych dźwięków podczas niektórych czynności. *Naprawiono kilka błędów wyświetlania na Macach w związku z obrysem, który pojawia się po najechaniu kursorem na jednostki. *Gdy zabije innego Azira z inną skórką, umierający Azir nie kradnie już efektów cząsteczkowych śmierci swojego zabójcy. *Efekty cząsteczkowe bandaży podczas są ponownie bardziej emo. * nie wykorzystuje już efektów cząsteczkowych przy trafieniu . * i jej skórki ponownie posiadają animację biegu przy przyspieszeniu, zamiast zwykłej, choć bardzo szybkiej, animacji chodzenia. *Kałuża z nie obraca się już dookoła, gdy Amumu zmienia kierunek poruszania się. *Efekt świecenia Hextechowego Totemu nie jest już przerywany na niektórych ustawieniach graficznych. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że noktowizor świecił przez cały czas. *Lustrzane odbicie w kosturze zostało ponownie przymocowane do kostura, zamiast do ziemi. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekty graficzne różnych wzmocnień (np. ) nie podążały za podczas animacji . Nadchodzące skórki i barwy W patchu 7.2 udostępnimy następujące skórki: * * W patchu 7.2 udostępnimy następujące Barwy: * * en:V7.2 Kategoria:Aktualizacje